


Talking To A Duck, and Various Other Adventures

by mercutibro



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutibro/pseuds/mercutibro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sunny, which was a nice change to usual British weather, and so Vince Noir decided to knock for his bestest friend, Howard Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To A Duck, and Various Other Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any literary mistakes, making sense isn't one of my strong points.

When Mrs. Moon opened the door on a sunny Saturday morning, she was greeted by a small boy with big, blonde hair and a wide grin.  
“Alright, Mrs. Moon?” He greeted the kind lady.

“How are you Vince? Are you well?” She replied in a soft northern accent.  
“I am okay, Mrs. Moon! Can Howard come out and play?”  
“He can, Vince,” Mrs. Moon nodded, before calling up to her only son.

Upon being called for by his mother, a young and freshed faced Howard Moon came bounding down the carpeted stairs, yellow socks slipping a little on the wooden floor as he came to the door to greet his best friend. “Hi, Vince!” Howard said, smiling, brown curls messy and the small beginnings of a moustache on his top lip.

“Wotcha, Howard! Do you wanna go out to the park with me?” Vince asked his taller friend, blue eyes sparkling excitedly. Howard nodded eagerly, grabbing his brown cardigan and putting on his shoes. He said a quick goodbye to his mum before heading off to the park with his small companion.

Howard had his hands in his pockets whilst Vince skipped alongside him, playing an elaborate game of “Don’t Step on the Cracks”. The sun shone down on the two boys (which was surprising, because they lived in England, the land in which sunshine is a rarity) and the sky was the bluest of blues. As they neared the park, the excited squeals of children could be heard and the play equipment could be seen, resulting in Vince grabbing Howard’s hand and pulling him through the park gates (despite Howard’s protests).

The two friends ran over to the swing set, Vince giddily jumping onto a swing.  
“Howard! Push me, please!” He called out, trying to to push the swing whilst he was on it and frowning a little when he found it wasn’t working.  
Howard chuckled before walking over to his funny little companion. “Okay, but make sure to hold on tight, yeah? We don’t want you flying off and ending up in China, do we, Little Man?”   
Vince laughed before shaking his head, gripping the swing’s ropes tightly like Howard said. “Nope! Now push me!”

After ten minutes of Howard pushing Vince on the swing and Vince giggling like a maniac, three ducks caught Vince’s attention. The little boy gasped, large blue eyes widening. “Howard! Can we go and talk to the ducks?” Vince whispered, not wanting to speak loudly as to scare the ducks away. Howard stopped the swing and nodded, agreeing to paying the ducks a visit.

Vince skipped over to the ducks, crouching down beside them and striking up a charming conversation, Howard following his friend. The two sat for a while, Vince chatting with the ducks and receiving a multitude of quacks in return and trying to get Howard to join in with the pleasant conversation, whom refused because he didn’t want to look ‘silly’.  
Just as Vince was beginning to grow tired of the conversation with the ducks (as lovely as the ducks were, they were quite repetitive regarding their conversation topics. Vince could only take so much talk of what bread they had eaten that day without getting bored), the Duck Leader announced they had to go, and the three ducks waddled off, quacking farewells to the young Vince.

Howard stood up and Vince did the same, dusting off his trousers.  
“What do you wanna do now, Vince?” Howard asked curiously. Vince bit his lip in thought for a few seconds before shrugging. “I don’t know, Howard.”  
Howard hummed in consideration before beaming; “I know! How about hide-and-seek?” He suggested. Vince grinned and nodded. “Yeah, hide-and-seek’s genius! You count and I’ll hide, yeah?” 

Howard nodded, placing his hands over his eyes and beginning to count up to twenty (a bit of a challenge for most kids his age, but Howard thought he was rather good at it). Vince quickly scampered off, settling with hiding behind a colourful ice-cream van covered in stickers of various cartoon characters.  
After a twenty seconds (or possibly a few more, Howard accidentally lost track at around thirteen and had to start again), the brown haired child withdrew his hands from his eyes. “Ready or not, here I come!” He called out to his hidden friend, wherever he was hiding.

Howard TJ Moon set off on a mini expedition around the play park to try and find Vince, fighting off terrifying monsters and hideous beasts with a stick as a sword; Vince was his damsel, and he the courageous explorer. He weaved his way through a jungle (the grass), battled a giant octopus (the bramble bush) and scared off any man-eating creatures he happened upon (a few ants and ladybirds), until he found himself face to face with a brightly coloured ‘mountain’, where he could see a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind. Carefully, and with a great amount of skill that could rival that of any famous explorer, he crept round to his friend.

“Found you, Vince!” He declared victoriously. The smaller boy laughed and stood up, grabbing onto Howard’s hand. The two boys walked away from the ice cream van and towards the pond again, where they decided to sit on a bench with cracking green paint.  
Vince swung his legs back and forth whilst Howard looked out at the ducks swimming around, quacking amiably with one another.

“Hey, Howard?” Vince asked, looking up at his friend.  
“Yeah, Vince?” Howard replied, tearing his gaze away from the ducks to return eye-contact with the blonde boy.  
Vince grinned toothily before saying, “You’re my very best friend, Howard.”

The young Howard found himself blushing, a happy warmth within him. “You’re my very best friend too, Vince.”  
And when Howard said this, it was nothing but the truth, for Howard TJ Moon is a boy of his word.


End file.
